Départ
by Music-Stars
Summary: S'il te plait, ne pars pas...J'ai besoin de toi! NamiKai.


Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Square Enix et Disney. Moi, je ne fais que les martyriser.

Titre: Départ

Auteure: Une folle

Rating: K+

Genre: Angst/ Romance

Résumé: S'il te plait, ne part pas...J'ai besoin de toi! NamiKai.

Note: Je conseille d'écouter Simple and Clean/Sanctuary de Amanda Lee et Adrisaurus pendant la lecture de cet OS. Les paroles ne corresponde pas vraiment mais c'est de là que viens cet OS.

* * *

Départ

Moi et Kairi avont toujours été amie. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne mais, depuis quelques temps, elle semble triste et ses sourires sonnent faux. Elle refuse de me dire pourquoi. Je ne comprend pas. Elle sait pourtant qu'elle peut tout me dire. Nous sommes meilleures amies, après tout. Enfin...Je dois avouer que je la considère comme plus. Je l'aime. Je pense que ça faisait d'ailleurs longtemps et que je refusais juste que ça en soit ainsi. Je regarde l'heure: 14h11. Zut! Je vais être en retard. Il faut que je me dépêche. Je dois rejoindre Kairi chez elle. 10 minutes plus tard, je sonne chez elle encore tout essouflée.

-Naminé! Ohayo!(1)

-Salut, Kairi. Désolé d'être en retard.

-Ce n'est rien, entre.

J'entre et Kairi m'entraine aussitôt dans sa chambre. J'ai toujours aimé sa chambre avec ses murs rouges aux rayures oranges et son grand lit à baldaquin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours trouvé que cette chambre avait quelque chose de magique. Kairi me fait m'asseoir. Après quelques minutes de silence, je la vois baisser la tête. Il me semble même qu'elle pleure. Sous le choc, je ne réagis pas.

-Naminé, il faut que je te dise. Je vais partir. Je vais déménager. Je suis désolé. Ma mère a été muté et n'a rien pu faire. Je suis désolé.

Je reste muette. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Non. Elle ne peut pas partir. Non! Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me laisse seule. Je ne veud pas qu'elle m'abandonne. Non, pas encore. Je me jette dans ses bras. Je ne me rappelle plus combien de temps j'ai pleuré mais je crois que j'ai du finir par m'endormir. En tout cas, quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans la chambre de Kairi, sur son lit et elle dormait à côté. Je la regarde longuement. Elle est si jolie. On dirait un ange. Elle a l'air si sereine. Soudain, je la vois bouger. Elle se redresse et me regarde. Son regard est si triste. Elle me sourit mais son sourire n'a rien de vrai. Il sonne si faux à mes oreilles. Quelques minutes s'écoule sans que l'une d'entre nous ne parle. Je finis par lui dire:

-Quand?

-Samedi...

Samedi, déjà! J'imagine qu'elle devait le savoir depuis longtemps mais qu'elle n'a pas osé me le dire ne voulant pas me rendre triste jusqu'à ce rendre compte que de toute façon, je serais comme même triste. Je me lève et sors de la chambre en lui murmurant un vague "au revoir".

Le lendemain:

C'est le grand jour. Aujourd'hui, Kairi va partir. Dans une demi heure à peu près, elle prendra le train pour partir. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils gardaient comme même leur maison ici et qu'ils allaient la louer à un couple et leur enfant. Une fille du nom de Xion, d'après Kairi. Juste avant que je ne passe la porte de sa maison, elle m'avait retenu et nous avions parlé pendant un long moment. Je n'irais pas la voir. Je n'en aurais pas la force de toute façon. Pourtant il y a cette voix dans ma tête qui me dit d'aller la voir, de l'empêcher de partir. Les minutes s'écoulent. Je ne fais rien. Je suis trop faible. Pourtant j'aimerais courir à la gare et lui dire à quel point je l'aime et que j'ai besoin d'elle mais je ne bouge pas. Soudain on sonne à la porte. Je pars ouvrir. Mes parents ne sont pas là. J'ouvre la porte. Elle est là, trempée et me regarde. Elle a les yeux rouges. Elle a certainement du pleurer. Je reste là à la regarder. Je suis incapable de dire ou de faire quoique que ce soit.

-Je venais juste te dire au revoir.

Elle se retourne et commence à partir.

-S'il te plait, ne pars pas...J'ai besoin de toi!

C'est sorti tout seul. Elle se retourne et me regarde les yeux écarquillés. Prise d'une soudaine pulsion, je cours vers elle et colle mes lèvres au sienne. Je me fiche de la choquer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Je l'enlace.

-Naminé?

-Je...Je ne veux pas que tu partes parce que j'ai besoin de toi et parce que...Je t'aime!

Je la vois pleurer. Non, arrêtes de pleurer. Trop tard, je pleure à mon tour. La pluie se fait plus forte et le vent est glacial. J'ai froid. Soudainement, je sens une pression sur mes lèvres. On me prononce trois mots à l'oreille. Ces trois mots m'emplissent de joie. Mes pleurs redoublent. Je ne sais plus si je pleure de joie ou de tristesse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restées comme ça. Je sais juste que à un moment, j'ai entendu des personnes crier nos noms. Ensuite, elle nous on parler mais je n'ai pas fait attention. Je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui comptait, c'est que j'étais près de Kairi.

* * *

(1) Ohayo veut dire bonjour pour ceux ou celles qui ne savait pas.


End file.
